


Emotions Are Wack

by TheAsexualofSpades



Series: My Life As A Background Member Of Starfleet [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Triggers, hahahahahahahahahah don't tell me how to live my life, someone once told me not to talk in tags just to get in and get out, well its the aftermath of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades
Summary: Sequel to *GASP* Corrupt Politicians? In MY Starfleet?The emotional toxin isn't washing out of Alex's system. So she wanders back down to sickbay to take her mind off things.By cleaning the tools.Bones finds her.





	Emotions Are Wack

**Author's Note:**

> MOAR WHUMP 
> 
> I know, I know, I'm surprised I'm not dead too. 
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING* for self-harm. it's implied just through the Butterfly Project (which is great btw I do it)

The tools clattered against the tray as she picked up the bottle of antiseptic. She took a breath of air before picking up the next tool and cleaning it with the towel next to her. It slipped slightly, almost nicking her skin. Her hands began to shake as she slowly put the towel down and closed her eyes. She could do this. She was fine. Opening her eyes, she picked up the tool again and started cleaning. Her vision began to blur slightly as her eyes watered, and she closed her eyes again. _Calm down._ She began to grip the tool harder and lowered her head. She set the tools down and took a shaky breath.

 

“You know you really shouldn’t be here alone right now. I thought we sent you to your quarters.”

 

Her eyes flashed open. Bones walked over to her table and took the towel out of her hands. "Couldn't sleep."

 

He avoided eye contact with her and moved the tray to the other table. After setting it down, he moved around to her side of the table and took the tool out of her hands. “How’re you doing?”

 

“I’m fine,” she said, wincing when her voice cracked. Bones didn’t miss it either.

 

“You’re a terrible liar, kid.” Bones gestured to the bathroom in the back of sickbay. “Go wash your face off, okay?”

 

She nodded and turned to go, opening the door and laying her head on the cool metal of the counter. Turning on the faucet, she splashed water on her face before grabbing the towel and wiping off the water. She sighed at her red eyes. Wiping her face, she turned to open the door.

 

The door creaked sightly as it opened. She stopped when Bones and Kirk turned towards the sound. Bones took the tray of tools over to the sink on the side as Kirk folded his arms and stared at her. She wiped her face again. “Captain?”

 

“Hey, kid.” He didn’t move. “You okay?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Kirk frowned, and looked at Bones.

 

“You were right, she is a terrible liar.” His tone was sharp, but his gaze softened when she lowered her head and curled her arm around waist. “Come here.”

 

She walked across the room. Kirk held his arm out and she ducked under it as it wrapped around her shoulders. He gripped her shoulder as she shook slightly, leaning into him. She was concentrating so hard on not crying she didn’t hear Bones muttering to Kirk.

 

“C’mon, man, you can’t expect her to completely recover from something like that in two hours.”

 

“I know, Bones, but it’s not like she had to reroute it through _herself._ Those memories - “

 

“Are different for each person. Emotional toxins work like that; every emotion is broadcast through the link and they are triggered _by the memories_. Everyone connected feels the emotions.”

 

Their conversation was interrupted when the door slid open. Spock walked through and joined them at the table. “Captain, doctor. What is your condition?” He addressed the girl as she rested her head on Kirk’s shoulder.

 

“It seems illogical to ask a question when you already know the answer, commander.” She raised her head and looked up at him in shock. “Sorry, that was really mean.”

 

“Do not apologize. Your attitude implies your condition is improving, which would answer my question.” He ran his hand through her hair, letting her lean her head into his hand. Kirk squeezed her shoulder.

 

“Is the link broken?”

 

“Yes,” Spock said as he continued stroking her hair. “The link is severed but there are still traces of the toxin in her bloodstream.”

 

“In which case I need a sample.” Bones turned to grab a depression syringe. “Could you sit up here, kid?”

 

She nodded, and tried to get up on the table, before Spock carefully picked her up and set her down facing away from the doctor. She huffed a laugh. “Vulcan strength. Right.”

 

Bones took her right arm and turned her body slightly. She clenched her left hand when the metal syringe made contact with her arm. She lowered her head and began to shake. She didn’t see Kirk looked up at Bones, silently asking for help. Bones looked down at her shaking arm, noticing the butterfly drawn just next to her vein. “Hey, count the butterflies.”

 

“What?” Kirk asked. “What’re you talking about?”

 

Spock raised her left wrist to indicate the butterfly drawn on the inside. “These.”

 

Bones nodded. “There should be nine.”

 

Spock began counting. “One.” He turned her hand to the side, revealing another on the side of her wrist. “Two.” He tugged the sleeve of her top up slightly where it had revealed her shoulder. “Three.” He pulled her shirt collar to the side, exposing her collarbone. “Four.”

 

Kirk took over, pulling her ponytail to the side, running his thumb over the nape of her neck. “Five.” He moved to the other side of her, tucking a stray hair behind her left ear. “Six.” He supported her arm under her elbow, looking up at Bones who finished and set the syringe aside.

 

Bones wiped her arm down, carefully avoiding the butterfly. “Seven.” He lifted her right wrist. “Eight.” He turned her hand over, looking at her pinky. “Nine. That’s all of them. I just need one more cerebral scan.” He tapped her hip. “Could you swing your legs over?”

 

“Yeah.” She turned around carefully and Bones began running the tricorder around her head. As he worked, Kirk turned to Spock.

 

“Is everyone else okay?” Spock nodded. “Good. Blackburn said he’d send the report to whatever shady higher-up he reports to.” Kirk shook his head. “This damn Admiral’s trying to kill us all.”

 

“Yeah, well, he ain’t gonna.” Bones clicked the tricorder shut. “All done, kid. Let’s get you back to your quarters.” He helped her slide off the table, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. He stiffened when she first hugged him, looking over at the captain who smirked. Bones hesitated before hugging her back, letting her bury her face in his shoulder.

“I got you. It’s okay.” He held her for a minute longer before letting her go. “Go get some rest, kid. For real this time. And don’t scare me like that again, understand?”

 

She nodded. Bones squeezed her shoulder before Kirk and Spock took her out of sickbay. They paused outside her quarters. Spock opened the door and paused. “I will bid you good night here.”

 

“No, wait.” The girl extracted herself from Kirk’s grip and walked inside, picking up a PADD and showing it to him. “That has the details from Blackburn’s database for the possible suspects that have access to the toxins used in the attack. I told Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov, and Lt. Uhura that I’d give it to them.” She tried to keep walking, only to have Spock hold her in place with his hands either side of her waist.

 

“I will take it for you. Now,” Spock rested his hand on her shoulder, “go sleep.” He turned to go to the Bridge.

 

Kirk pushed her gently inside and let the door close behind them, silently instructing the computer to not let her leave again. A few pulses from the door's control panel showed the AI understood. She stumbled slightly as she crossed to the table and picked up another PADD. “Mr. Scott asked for the specs for the Admiral’s ship, so…” She trailed off as she turned around. “What are you doing?”

 

Kirk pulled the covers on her bed back and rummaged around in her closet until he found a worn T-shirt. Crossing back to her, he took the PADD out of her hands and replaced it with the shirt. “Here. Might be more comfortable to sleep in.” He turned away and started looking at the PADD. She carefully pulled the shirt over her head and carried her uniform over to the closet. When she turned back around, Kirk set the PADD down and came over to her. “C’mon, let’s get you into bed.”

 

He took her hands and guided her arms around his neck. "Ready?" Without waiting for an answer, he slung one arm under her knees and gently picked her up like a child."Up you go."

 

She made a noise of protest when he began carrying her over to the bed. He laid her down carefully and began to pull the covers over her. “Sir, you don’t need to - “

 

“ _Jim_ , sweetheart.” Jim chucked her under the chin as a gentle reprimand as he finished tucking the covers around her and sat down on the bed next to her. “I know I don’t have to, but I’m taking care of you. You take such good care of the rest of us but forget yourself.”

 

"Sounds familiar."

 

"Oh, hush." He cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes, exhausted. “Sleep well, kid. Hopefully the toxins wash out by tomorrow.” She felt the bed move as he stood up. She opened her eyes.

 

“Jim?” He turned around. “Will you take the PADD to Mr. Scott?”

 

Jim laughed, going back to retrieve the PADD. “ _Sleep_ , kid.”

 

She closed her eyes again, hearing the door open and close before dropping off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My inbox is always open. 
> 
> If you guys wanna see more of Blackburn btw lemme know. I can work him back in here.


End file.
